Elda Early-Dawn
|Base ID = }} Elda Early-Dawn is a Nord living in Windhelm and is the owner of Candlehearth Hall. She rents beds for 10 and sells food. The Dragonborn can also find out the origin of the inn's name, Candlehearth Hall, by asking her. If anything happens to her, Nils will take over the running of the inn. Personality She is normally a friendly character; however, she shows her disdain towards the Dunmer, like many Nord citizens of Windhelm. This is evident if the Dragonborn speaks to her as a Dunmer. Additionally, Susanna the Wicked will mention that Elda hates Dunmer when the waitress says to the Dragonborn, "How can Elda hate the dark elves when she knows so little about them?" Interactions The Fishing Job Elda is a possible quest target for the Thieves Guild quest. Dialogue "This here's Candlehearth Hall. Great room's upstairs, an' there's a bed for rent on the ground floor." :I'd like to rent a room. "Sure thing. It's yours for a day. I'll show you to your room. It's right this way. Let me know if there's anything else if you need." ::I'd like to rent a room. "Are you joking? You just rented a room from me." :Why is this place called Candlehearth Hall? "Did you see that candle above the fire upstairs? It was lit one hundred and sixty-three years ago, back when this building was the home of a grand warrior named Vundheim. When word came that he'd fallen, his son Deroct lit the candle in his honor. Nobody knows why it still burns." :Where can I learn more about magic? "Magic? Goodness, not here! Nothing dangerous like that. That's all kept to that College up in Winterhold." (If Windhelm is claimed by the Imperials, the following option becomes available) :Do you miss Ulfric Stormcloak? "Aye, that I do. I ain't saying he was perfect, but he knew what it meant to be a Nord. The Empire's always taken us for granted. Nords died by the thousands in the Great War, and what did the Empire do? They outlawed the worship of Talos, Skyrim's most beloved son. There's thanks for you. I guess what I'm sayin' is, Ulfric stood up for us, an' for all Skyrim. So who's goin' to stand up for us now?" "Enjoy your stay, and don't break nothin'!" Conversations ;Brunwulf Free-Winter Elda: "Tell me about the Great War. I hear you were in the battle of..." Brunwulf: "Elda, honey, let's not talk about the war. It's in the past." Elda: "I'm sorry. What would you like to talk about?" Brunwulf: "Hows about we figure out some way to keep warm tonight?" Elda: "Oh! You behave, now!" Brunwulf: "How long have you run this place, again?" Elda: "Nearly thirty years now." Brunwulf: "Just wondering when you'll be ready to give it up and settle down. Seems like you're always working." Elda: "I just feel like if I'm not here, then something could go wrong. Nils is a hard worker, but I wouldn't trust him to run things." Brunwulf: "One of these days he'll have to learn." Elda: "Perhaps. But not today." Brunwulf: "I've been thinking about building that cabin we talked about." Elda: "Oh? Where?" Brunwulf: "There's a clear spot just west of Riften. You know the area?" Elda: "I've been there before, but I don't know it well." Brunwulf: "Well that's where I want to build. In the fall forest. Give it an easterly view. The sunrise is almost as pretty as you are." Elda: "That sounds lovely. You're very sweet." ;Calixto Corrium Elda: "Calixto, someone left an interesting ring in here a few weeks ago. Would you like a look?" Calixto: "Of course, my dear. It may prove to be quite the curiosity! One must always be alert." Elda: "Well, I seem to have misplaced it at the moment. But it was white, like alabaster, with three bright rubies set in it." Calixto: "Be very careful with that. It sounds as if it may be the Death Ring of Dro'farahn. A ring of the most dangerous sort." Elda: "Oh dear. What should I do?" Calixto: "Bring it to me straight away when you find it. Don't dally. I can keep it safe." Elda: "Oh, thank the gods you're in Windhelm, Calixto!" Calixto: "Think nothing of it." Elda: "Calixto, do you know if there's any truth to these rumors of dragons?" Calixto: "Eh. I try not to trouble myself with stories of the outside world. Now, if someone brings me a dragon scale, that's a different story." Elda: "But how would you know it's real?" Calixto: "Ah, I can't reveal all my secrets to you. But rest assured, I would know." ;Jora Elda: "Oh, Jora. Good to see you. I was wondering if you might ask Lortheim something for me." Jora: "Don't bother. I don't have much chance of seeing my husband these days. He's always up in the palace with Ulfric." Elda: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is everything all right?" Jora: "It's been better, I'll be honest with you." Elda: "Here, let me get you some mead. This one's on me." Jora: "I just don't know what to do anymore. He's hardly ever in the temple. I see him at breakfast, and that's it." Elda: "I know, dear. He's a busy man, though, and loyal to the Stormcloaks." Jora: "What about being loyal to his wife?" Elda: "I... I'm sorry, dear, I've got some other customers. I'll be back around in a minute." ;Captain Lonely-Gale Elda: "Captain, have you heard these stories of dragons?" Lonely-Gale: "Elda, you know better than to believe every idiot traveler that wanders through." Elda: "But they're saying that one of them freed Ulfric... that he's in league with them." Lonely-Gale: "Think about how ridiculous that sounds. Come now." Elda: "So what's the news on the street, Captain?" Lonely-Gale: "The dark elves are uneasy. There's a killer on the streets. And Viola Giordano won't leave me alone." Elda: "How would you like a drink?" Lonely-Gale: "Oh, very much so." Elda: "Coming right up." Quotes *''"Another Dark Elf, just what Windhelm needs."'' ―If the Dragonborn is a Dunmer. *''"Got some fresh-baked bread an' good cheese, if your looking for a bite to eat."'' *''"Maybe you should just move along."'' ―If the Dragonborn is a Dunmer. *''"Mind you don't play fresh with Susanna. She plays the flirt, but it's just to get good tips."'' *''"Mind you don't put out the candle on the hearth upstairs!"'' *''"These Dark Elf refugees will take over the city if we aren't careful."'' Trivia *The Creation Kit reveals that Elda and Brunwulf Free-Winter are lovers. Appearances * de:Elda Früher-Morgen es:Elda Amanecer Temprano pl:Elda Wczesny-Świt ru:Эльда Ранний Рассвет Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers